Burn
by SecretAgentMagician
Summary: Date night to Taki's gone wrong. Jace and Clary find themselves in a bit of a hiccup with some hydrademons. Clace :) Rated T better be safe than sorry!


Hey guys :) Im a sucker for the damsel in distress moments in TMI but I dont think there are enough moments as well of Clary fighting demons. Please review!

Clary POV

I decided to meet up with Jace at the institute to surprise him with a date night at Taki's. Walking up the steps into the institute I walk over to the elevator and see Church waiting for me.

'Church, lead me to Jace please.'

The cat began prancing towards the weapons room, the door slightly open revealing Jace in a deep conversation about knives with Alec. They still hadnt noticed me so I decided that I would make an entrance using my current shadow hunter training, drawing a silence rune on my arm. I managed to drop to all fours and hide behind a table with a multitude of weapons on display. I crept around silently leaping from table to table getting closer to Jace and Alec.

I managed to get to the table just behind Jace when Alec noticed me, I put a finger to my lips and then I jumped. I leaped onto Jace covering his eyes with my hands and changing my voice I squeaked 'Guess who?'. Jaces reflexes kicked in and flipped me over his head resulting with me on his lap, I blushed.

'You know thats not how the game works right?' I said. He laughed. 'Date night at Taki's?' I asked.

'Sure, lets go.'

We walked, holding hands to Taki's where we sat in a booth with Kaelie as our waitress. I ordered the pancakes with a hot chocolate, Jace ordered the same. After our dinner date we decided to walk to the institute where we were ambushed in a passing alleyway. Jace being Jace, hid seraph blades in his boot and in his jacket, lucky for me I picked up a couple daggers and a seraph blade in the weapons room.

In the alleyway I determined there were two hydrademons, as Jace would say 'Not a situation' but it was certainly a evenly matched fight from my perspective. I whipped out my seraph blade and named it Michael. It lit up and one head of the hydra demon came snapping down at me, the weeks of training came into my head, I stabbed the demon in the head, the acidic blood gushing out and splashing all over my arm and a good half of my torso. It stung and I looked over at Jace would was dueling with his hydrademon.

My loss of focus allowed the demon to surprisingly push me with such force I flew into the alleyway brick wall, all that time doing flips was useless. Jace heard the crack of the bricks and looked back to me. I was woosey, dizzy, possibly had a concussion. I stood up against all the screaming of my injuries and with a rush of adrenaline sliced off one of the three heads. The sound of the demon echoed through the alleyway. I could see from the corner of my eye, the stalemate Jace was in.

With my seraph blade in hand I ran towards the demon with everything, it weakened from my previous hit was slower to react however as I stabbed another head, the demon grabbed my wrist snapping it. I whimpered and moved my seraph blade into my other hand.

To my left where Jace was overpowering his demon, the demon swatted Jace across the face, making him smash into the bricks. He laid there.

'JACE!' I screamed. Yet still no movement from him.

'I guess this is a great time to prove myself' I whispered.

Both hydrademons came rushing towards me, I unleashed one of my daggers despite my protesting wrist and threw it with as much force as I could manage into one of the hydrodemons head. It screamed and disappeared.

1 down 1 to go.

Not watching the other demon it banged into me and I went flying down the street. I glimpsed at Jace and saw him look up at her, their eyes matching. The demon saw the eye contact and went with force to crush Jace however I moved with faster speed than I though possible, I released my second dagger piercing it into the demon. It thrashed covering my skin in its blood, burning 50% of my body.

It disappeared and I fell, my last thought on the burn on my arms.


End file.
